Ален Бадью
Ален Бадью ( ; род. в Рабате в 1937) — современнный французский философ. Жизнь Отец Алена Бадью, Раймон Бадью, участник Сопротивления, был мэром Тулузы с 1944 по 1958. Ален Бадью получил формальное философское образование в Высшей нормальной школе, в период обучения (с 1956 по 1961) одновременно посещал Сорбонну. Уже тогда проявились его интерес к математике и его полититическая активность. Бадью был одним из членов-учредителей Объединенной социалистической партии (PSU), отколовшейся от Французской коммунистической партии и активно боровшейся, среди прочего, за деколонизацию Алжира. Свой первый роман Бадью написал в 1964. В 1967 он присоединился к исследовательской группе, организованной Луи Альтюссером, в своей теоретической работе всё более подпадая под влияние Жака Лакана. Огромное воздействие на Бадью оказали студенческие волнения мая 1968, они навсегда урепили его в крайне левых убеждениях, всилу которых он постоянно принимал участие в организации коммунистических и маоистские групп (например, Союза коммунистов Франции (марксистов-ленинцев), ). В 1969 он начал преподавать в университете Парижа VIII (Сорбонна, Венсен, затем Сен-Дени), который является оплотом контркультурной мышления. Здесь он вступил в жёсткую интеллектуальную дискуссиию с коллегами по университету Жилем Делёзом и Жаном-Франсуа Лиотаром. С его точки зрения, их леваческая философия была отклонением от магистрального направления марксистской мысли. В 1985 году совместно с товарищами по UCFML Сильвеном Лазарю и Наташей Мишель он основал группу Политическая организация, которой они руководят и поныне. В 1988 он издал работу «Бытие и событие», которая, как полагают многие, является его главным произведением. С 1999 Бадью преподаёт в Высшей нормальной школе. Он также ведёт курсы во многих других французских ВУЗах, например, в Международном философском коллеже и в Европейском институте междисциплинарных исследований (European Graduate School). Помимо философии и политики, Ален Бадью выступает в качестве драматурга и романиста. Творчество и деятельность Бадью испытал серьёзное влияние Луи Альтюссера и его важнейших работ по эпистемологии. В своих философских работах Бадью обращается к математике, как к теории, по его мнению, единственно способной структурно задать онтологию. Творчество и всю деятельность Алена Бадью можно разделить на две части. ] Одна часть — его работы по философии в собственном смысле этого слова, из которых наиболее знаменита фундаментальная книга «Бытие и событие». Этот текст, исследующий также математику, литературу, политику и любовь, крайне труден для понимания и поэтому снабжен примечаниями и глоссарием. Более лёгкими путём в бадьюзианскую философию яввляются сборник «Условия» с критическим предисловием Франсуа Валя, и три связанных работы «Краткий трактат по метаполитике», «Малый руководство по инэстетике», «Краткий трактат по транзиторной онтологии» (Краткий трактат по переходной онтологии), вышедшие в 1998. Но Бадью также является активным политическим борцом: он был одним из лидеров фрнацузского маоизма (вместе с Бенни Леви, лингвистом Жаном-Клодом Мильнером, психоаналитиками лакановской школы Жаком-Аленом Миллером и Жераром Милллером, и др.), и он не отрекается от этого прошлого. Но он и борец в области философии, как можно видеть из большинства его недавних работ: «Этика», серия «Обстоятельства» (I, II и III, в которой он исследует отношение антисемитов к евреям, которая говорит о терроризме или о французских выборах 2002 года), и недавние «Век» и, наконец, — как продолжение «Бытия и события» — «Логики мира» (начало 2006). Уступая отчасти, если не в строгости, то по меньшей мере в точности и детальности требоавниям университетской философии, Бадью демонстрирует все достоинства синтеза, оригинальности в аналитической работе и силы убеждения. Будучи одним из лучших историков идей, он умеет свести суть эпохи к нескольким тезисам или понятиям. Сверх того, Бадью убеждён, что философия должна говорить о своём времени, и, как и большинство континентальных философов его поколения, он борется с идеей, согласно которой философскими проблемами являются вечные вопросы, которые везде и всегда разрабатывались сходным образом. Наконец, он один из немногих, как правоверный приверженец, продолжает поддерживать и защищать (может быть, не всегда в полном объёме, как сам он того желает) ниспровергаемые сегодня тезисы: отказ от гуманизма и от утверждения, что человек является высшей ценностью, отказ от парламентской демократии, защиту коммунизма и т. д. В этом смысле он является видной фигурой французской интеллектуальной жизни, как это подтверждает относительный успех его последней книги «Век», и, после кончины Деррида, он неоспоримо является наиболее известным за границей французским философом (особенно в Латинской Америке, где интерес к нему, несомненно, вписывается в общую моду на французскую философию) и, в частности, потому, что он продолжает сартровскую традицию, для которой философия и политическая ангажированность неразделимы. Библиография Сочинения Философия и политика * Понятие модели. Введение в материалистическую эпистемологию математики (Le Concept de modèle. Introduction à une épistémologie matérialiste des mathématiques. Paris: Maspero, 1969.) * Теория противоречия (Théorie de la contradiction. Paris: Maspero, 1975) * Об идеологии (В соавторстве с Ф. Больме; De l'idéologie / avec F. Balmès. Paris: Maspero, 1976) * Рациональное зерно гегелевской диалектики (В сотрудничестве с Л. Моссо и Жю Белассаном; Le Noyau rationnel de la dialectique hégélienne / en collaboration avec L. Mossot et J. Bellassen. Paris: Maspero, 1977) * Теория субъекта (Théorie du sujet. Paris: Seuil, 1982. Coll. L'ordre philosophique.) * Можно ли мыслить политику? (Peut-on penser la politique? Paris: Seuil, 1985.) * Бытие и событие (L'Etre et l'Événement. Paris: Seuil, coll.L'ordre philosophique, 1988.) * Манифест в защиту философии (Манифест философии; Manifeste por la philosophie. Paris: Seuil, coll.L'ordre philosophique, 1989.) * Число и числа (Le Nombre et les nombres. Paris: Seuil 1990. Coll. Des travaux.) * Условия (Conditions. Paris: Seuil, 1992. Coll. L'ordre philosophique.) * Политика и современность (Коллективное; Politique et modernité / Badiou et al. Bordeaux: Osiris, 1992.) * Этика. Эссе о сознании зла (L'Éthique. Essai sur la conscience du mal. Paris: Hatier, 1993. Переиздание: Cean: Nous, 2003.) * Жан Боррей: Разум и Другой (Коллективное; Jean Borreil: La raison de l'autre. Badiou et al, Paris: L'Harmattan, 1995. Coll. La philosophie en commun.) * Делёз (Deleuze. Paris: Hachette, 1997.) * Святой Павел. Основание универсализма (Saint Paul. La fondation de l'universalisme. Paris: PUF, 1997.) * Скрытая катастрофа: О конце истины государства (D'un désastre obscur: Sur la fin de la vérité d'État. Paris: l'Aube, 1998.) * Краткий трактат о переходной онтологии (Court Traité d'ontologie transitoire. Paris: Seuil, 1998.) * Малое руководство по инэстетике (Petit Manuel d'inesthétique. Paris: Seuil, 1998.) * Сокращенное изложение метаполитики (Abrégé de métapolitique. Paris: Seuil, 1998.) * О любви (Коллективное; De l'amour. Badiou et al. École de la Cause freudienne. Paris: Flammarion, 1999.) * Обстоятельства, 1: Косово, 11 сентября, Ширак/Ле Пен (Circonstances, 1: Kosovo, 11 septembre, Chirac/Le Pen. Paris: Éditions Léo Scheer, 2003.) * Век (Le Siècle. Paris: Seuil, 2005) Переводы на русский * Бадью А. Апостол Павел. Обоснование универсализма / Пер. с О. Головой. — М.: Московский философский фонд; СПб.: Университетская книга, 1999. — ISBN 5851330627, ISBN 579140008Х * Бадью А. Философские соображения по поводу нескольких недавних событий // Критическая масса. — 2002. — № 1. * Бадью А. Тайная катастрофа. Конец государственной истины // Социологос: Альманах Российско-французского центра социологии и философии Института социологии Российской Академии наук. — М.: Институт экспериментальной социологии; СПб.: Алетейя, 2002. * Бадью А. Век поэтов / Пер. с С. Фокина // Независимое литературное обозрение: Независимый филологический журнал. — 2003. — № 63. * Бадью А. Философские соображения по поводу нескольких недавних событий / Пер. В. Лапицкого // Мир в войне: победители/побежденные. 11 сентября 2001 года глазами французских интеллектуалов: Антология. — М.: Прагматика культуры, 2003. — 204 с. — ISBN 5-7333-0232-2 * Бадью А. Манифест философии. — СПб.: Аксиома, 2003. — ISBN 5901410297 * Бадью А. Делез. «Шум бытия». — М.: Прагматика культуры, Логос-Альтера, 2004. — 184 с. — (Cерия: Интеллектуальные биографии.) — ISBN 5983920073 * Бадью А. Единица делится надвое // Синий диван. — 2004. — № 5. * Бадью А. Мета/Политика: Можно ли мыслить политику?: Краткий курс метаполитики / Пер. с Скуратова Б., Голубович К. под ред. Никифорова О. — М.: Логос, 2005. — 240 с. — ISBN 5816300687 Ссылки * Библиография работ и статей Алена Бадью по-английски и по-французски * Статьи на сайте «Multitudes» * Faculty profile Алена Бадью в European Graduate School * Collège International de Philosophie * Organisation politique * Ален Бадью на Lacan.com * Blooded by Thought — Bibliography, Resource (updated 04.2006) Тексты в Интернете Тексты по-английски * The Adventure of French Philosophy * Behind the Scarfed Law, There is Fear (О французском законе о светском образовании и запрете на ношение религиозной символики в школах) * The Cultural Revolution: The Last Revolution? * Democratic Materialism and the Materialist Dialectic * Eight Theses on the Universal * An Essential Philosophical Thesis: «It Is Right to Rebel against the Reactionaries» * Fifteen Theses on Contemporary Art * [http://positions.dukejournals.org/cgi/reprint/13/3/649 Further Selections from Théorie du sujet on the Cultural Revolution] * Highly Speculative Reasoning on the Concept of Democracy (из Metapolitics) * Number and Numbers (Перевод части текста книги Бадью о теории чисел Le nombre et les nombres) * On the European Constitution * On the Truth-Process (Лекция и дискуссия) * One Divides into Two (О Ленине) * Philosophy and Politics * The Political as a Truth Procedure (из Metapolitics) * Politics: a Non-expressive Dialectics * The Scene of Two (Английский перевод из De l’amour) * [http://positions.dukejournals.org/cgi/reprint/13/3/635 Selections from Théorie du sujet on the Cultural Revolution] * The Subject of Art (Deitch Projects, New York, April 1 2005) * The Triumphant Restoration * What Happens (О Беккете) * What is to be Thought? What is to be Done? (О президентских выборах во Франции в 2002; совместно с С. Лазарю и Н. Мишель) * What is Love? Тексты по-французски * L’aveu du philosophe * Considérations philosophiques sur des événements récents (По поводу 11 сентября 2001) * De la demande de faire des lois et de la façon d’y répondre * De la dialectique négative dans sa connexion à un certain bilan de Wagner (часть перавя; часть вторая) (Две лекции об Адорно и Вагнере) * De l’idéologie * Huit thèses sur l’universel * L’humiliation ordinaire (О гражданских беспорядках во Франции в 2005; английский перевод) * [http://www.lacan.com/dernier.htm Notes sur Le Dernier des hommes] (О фильме «Последний человек» Ф.В. Мурнау.) * Panorama de la philosophie française contemporaine * Théorie de la contradiction * Un, multiple, multiplicité(s) (О Жиле Делёзе) Тексты по-русски * Делёз. «Шум бытия» в библиотеке Славы Янко. * «Апостол Павел. Обоснование универсализма»; «Единица делится надвое» в библиотеке «Ихтика» * Тезисы о современном искусстве * «Политика: неэкспрессивная диалектика» — лекция 26 ноября 2005; Биркбекский институт гуманитарных наук, Лондон * «Единица делится надвое» (Глава из книги «Le siecle») — Международный коллеж философии, 7 апреля 1999 г. Пер. с Алексей Гараджа (впервые напечатано в журнале «Синий диван». — 2004. – № 5. – С. 74–86.) * Основной философский тезис: «Правильно восставать против реакционеров» — Перевод с Дмитрия Колесника главы 1 «Теории противоречия» Алена Бадью (1975) по изданию: Alain Badiou. An Essential Philosophical Theses: “It is Right to Rebel against the Reactionaries” // Positions 2005. winter 13:3. P. 669–677. * «Манифест философии» (1989; рус. пер. 2003) Интервью Английские интервью * AGR interviews Professor Alain Badiou (Интервьюер Shane Perlowin) * «Being by Numbers» (part one; part two; part three; part four; part five; Интервьюер Lauren Sedofsky) * Beyond Formalisation (Интервьеры Peter Hallward и Bruno Bosteels; вопросы по-английски, ответы по-французски) * A Conversation with Alain Badiou (Интервьюер Mario Goldenberg) * On Evil (Интервьюеры Christoph Cox и Molly Whalen) * «Universal Truths & the Question of Religion» (Интервьюер Adam S. Miller) Французские интервью * L’être, l’événement, la militance (Интервьюер Nicole-Édith Thévenin) Русские интервью * За Границей № 16: Ален Бадью (начало), окончание (журнал «Топос», Интервьер Маруся Климова) * «Зло. Интервью» — Интервью проводилось по email в июле-августе 2001. Последние параграфы интервью Ален Бадью просил включить уже после 11 сентября. Интервьеры: Кристоф Кокс и Молли Вэлен (журнал «Cabinet»). Пер. с Дима Кай по изданию: Cabinet. Is. 5 (Winter 2001/02). Бадью Бадью Бадью Бадью Бадью Бадью Бадью Бадью Бадью Бадью